The basic combination of a light and a fountain is not new. In one known design, a lighted water globe has a base including a lamp, a music box, a light altering wheel, and a power supply. Above the base, there is a sealed glass dome filled with water. A bundle of fiber optic elements is disposed inside the glass dome, in addition to decorative objects such as flowers. When the power supply is activated, the lamp projects light on the light-filtering wheel, which filters the light into a range of colors.
The colors from the light-filtering wheel are directed through the fiber optic elements in order to produce colorful visual effects. While the mechanical music box generates music, a shaft drives the lighted water globe to revolve relative to a support stand.
In another design, a fountain water lamp consists of a transparent unit, a base, a driving unit, a color disk, a light source unit, a circuit board, a water pump unit and an air pump unit. When the light source unit generates light and projects on the transparent film of the color disk, colored light is projected onto the transparent unit.
In the above design, an air pump delivers air into the transparent unit, generating air bubbles which bob and escape through the fluid in a random, scattered manner. The liquid contained in the transparent unit overflows into a spill channel, and from the spill channel to a multi-layer passage. The water is then drawn and pumped back up to the transparent unit in continuous circulation.